


Choices

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartache, Mentions of Death, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/You
Kudos: 27





	Choices

Jango couldn’t ignore the pit in his stomach any longer as he descended his new ship, Slave I, towards Bespin.

“You live on Bespin?” asked the female Clawdite lounging on the seat next to him.

Jango, of course, didn’t respond to her.

Zam huffed. “Seriously, you were just talking to me five minutes ago. What’d I do now?”

“Be quiet,” grumbled Jango. The clouds of Bespin were dangerous to navigate, rendering him unable to see anything especially now since the sun was setting.

Zam threw an annoyed glance at him before peering at the silhouette of what she assumed was Cloud City. They got closer to the city and a voice muffled through the ship’s com channel.

“Welcome to Cloud City,” greeted a droid. “What is your business here?”

“I need to get to landing bay 40,” replied Jango.

“Do you have an access code for landing bay 40?”

“Yes, I’m patching it through right now.”

He waited anxiously for the droid’s response.

“The code checks out,” the droid droned. “You may proceed.”

Jango sighed inwardly. He hadn’t seen nor contacted you in weeks because of, well, the “special hunt” Tyranus invited him to partake in. He had so much to tell you and was so nervous about it. Nervous about how you would take in the news of moving to Kamino with all the credits he will earn for being the clone template.

He had sent you a message yesterday saying he’d be back, but you didn’t reply. That’s when he felt it. Felt it deep in his chest that you were angry with him, and for a good reason too. It churned his stomach with nerves.

He found your landing bay and landed the ship without any problems. Jango unbuckled his straps before moving over to help Zam.

“Need me to carry you?” Jango asked.

She stood up slowly, wincing at the pain shooting up from her torso. “No, I think I can manage.”

Jango nodded, pressing a button on his wrist to open the ship’s door. He made his way down the ramp, helmet on his hip as his eyes roamed his surroundings for anyone who might be watching them.

“So do you live here or not,” she questioned again, following him to wherever he was going.

“Something like that,” he replied gruffly, closing the ship.

“Huh, I thought you were more of a person who lived planet to planet,” joked Zam, observing the buildings. “Not in one of these fancy housings.” Jango slung her arm over his shoulder so she wouldn’t fall. “Thanks for letting me crash at your place.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jango finally made it to your complex after a few minutes, holding out his key to the door for entry. He entered the room along with Zam, about to call out your name but the words died in his throat.

You were sitting in the living room as if you were waiting for him all this time with a taut expression, watching him enter with a steely gaze.

“Jango—” At the sight of you, Zam snapped her mouth shut, looking between you and Jango. “Um, hi,” she waved awkwardly at you which was a mistake because the movement made her hiss in pain.

Your cold eyes raked over Zam before landing on him.

Jango cleared his throat. “(Y/N), this is Zam Wessel,” he began reluctantly “She’s going to stay in the spare bedroom for couple of days until she’s well enough to go off on her own.”

You didn’t say anything. You just continued to stare at him.

“It’s okay, I can leave tomorrow,” Zam insisted as Jango told her to go down the hall to the door on the right, happy to put as much distance between her and whatever was happening now.

The door to the room shuts and you’re silent. Jango had seen you angry many times before, as couples do when they spend so many years together. But not like this. So unresponsive and so frigid, especially towards him.

_ “Cyare—” _

“Where have you been Jango,” you said steadily, though he could hear the slight tremor in your voice.

“Look,” he said lowly. “Can we talk about this in our room?”

“No,” you whispered harshly, tears beginning to well up in your already red eyes. “We’re gonna talk about this right now.”

You breathed through your nose and bit the inside of your cheek, trying so hard not to break in front of him. What’s the use? You looked like a mess in front of him anyway with your baggy clothes and sunken face.

He sat down next to you placing his helmet on the floor before making a reach for your hand, but you flinched away from his touch. A dull ache settled in Jango’s chest at the action.

“I know I told you that I was leaving for two days—”

“Yeah,” you snarked. “Which turned into weeks of hearing absolutely nothing from you!”

He winced at your words, though it’s true. He didn’t contact you at all during the hunt for Tyranus’ former apprentice.

“I thought something bad happened to you Jango, god!” your voice cracked, finally letting your tears spill. “I tried contacting Roz, but she clearly didn’t want to tell me what was going on.”

Jango looked at you, regret pooling in his stomach at your distress. The distress he caused.

“I tried comming you over and over and you wouldn’t answer.” You wiped your tears with your shirt as Jango watched, wanting to hold you desperately. “I commed Roz again and no answer.”

He tore his gaze from you and sighed softly. “She’s gone (Y/N).”

You sniffed. “What?”

“Roz,” he raked a hand through his dark hard. “She’s dead. A bounty hunter who was after the same bounty Zam and I were after, killed her.”

You stared at him frozen in shock.

“All because she was associated with me,” Jango explained.

“Jango…” you said faintly.

He kneeled to the floor, between your legs as he held your hands in his, kissing them.

“Mesh’la I’m so sorry,” he murmured against your skin. “But understand, I needed to protect you.”

Still on the floor kneeling, he told you everything. About how he was about to go back to you, but then got sidetracked by the Tyranus’ offer. About the hell he and Zam went through to find that bounty. And that karkin di’kut, Montross, who added more fuel to fire by killing Roz for Jango’s whereabouts and almost killed him. The thought of that son of a bantha ever finding out about your existence—Jango didn’t want to entertain that idea.

It was better that he didn’t contact you at all, but seeing your distraught state now made him question his choices. Made him question if making you go through with his sudden disappearance merited millions of credits.

He got to the part about the bounty reward, watching how you absorbed this information with bewilderment.

“Wait,” you cut him off. “They want to use your genetic makeup to make an army?”

“Yeah…”

You stared at him, confused more than ever. “Why, and for whom?”

“For the Republic,” he said plainly. “As for why, my employer didn’t say.”

“How much did this Tyranus person promise to you give?” you probed him.

“Five million credits,” said Jango. “And…an unaltered clone, (Y/N). A son.”

Your breath hitched as you stare at him in shock, unable to form a sentence. A son for you and Jango, your mind flared in awe.

He squeezed your hand. “Come me with to Kamino.”

“Huh?” you mumbled out.

“The cloners—the Kaminoans I mean— want me to stay on Kamino,” Jango thumbed your hand softly. “For the entire process.” He drew your head forward to place his forehead against yours. “What do you say cyare? We can finally settle down, raise our son like we’ve always talked about.”

It was true. You had been with Jango for three years, two of which you had established your relationship. Yes, you had talked about settling down with Jango someday, having kids.You were excited about it because he made you feel happy and most of all loved like no one else did. Though you never knew when that future would happen. If it was ever going to happen.

However, a question still remained at the forefront of your mind. Were you still going to stick around with him while he continues to go off to his bounties, leaving you alone with his son for weeks again and again? Who’s to say he will stop? Even if they give him enough credits so that he wouldn't have to work for the rest of his life.

The cycle never broke with Jango. He could never take a break, always on the move and you’re tired. So tired of it.

“Jango…” you began cautiously. “I…don’t know…”

The hope in his brown eyes vanished.

“You don’t know?” he echoed, his body stiff between your thighs.

You couldn’t look at him. You loved him with all of your being, but if you were being honest with yourself, you don’t know how much more you can take his constant disappearances. How much more you can take waking up to see he’s not there. How much more you can take the constant loneliness. It sounded selfish, sure, but it’s what you felt. You had raised this issue before to him many times, but he still insisted that it was necessary to secure a future with you.

You told yourself in the beginning that you could get used to what his job demanded of him. But now, as you regarded your lover’s face, the face of a man you would give everything for with blurry eyes, you weren’t so sure anymore.

“Sweetheart?” he whispered, hearing the crack in his own voice as he held your face.

Your throat became dry and you felt like your heart was chipping away slowly.

“I need…I need time to think about it,” you answered shakily, moving away from his arms to head for bed.

Jango swallowed thickly, standing up to reach for your forearm.

“I really am sorry (Y/N),” Jango said with sorrowful eyes watching you look at him in hurt. “I know that’s not enough to fix my habits, but I am sorry.”

He let his hand fall to his side, watching you walk away without saying a word, silently begging to the universe that you wouldn’t walk away from him.

You were all he cared for in this vast universe after all.


End file.
